The Real Sister
by kat-tun my love
Summary: Amuto, Kyomi, Kutau, Yairi, Rimahiko  T just in case


The Real Sister

Chapter 1

Amu P.O.V

It was a normal day at Seiyo High; I sat at the lunch table with my boyfriend, his cousin Kyo, my best friends and my gun in case I need to shoot Tadagay. Life was great, school was great, love life was great, what more could I ask for.

When I got home, mama had a girl with long black and red hair (like Rima`s hair) standing next to her, she was about my height, she has a smile smirk on her face and she was looking straight at me.

"Amu we need to talk" mama said.

"Umm sure ya watever" I said

We sat at the dinner table and then mama put on her serious face.

Ami is not really your real sister and we killed her" said mama, "why" I didn't really care about Ami; actually no one really cared for her.

Then I looked at the dark girl sitting next to mama. She looked at me with the face she gave me before but now she had a lollipop in her mouth, then she took something out of her pocket and handed it to me… It was my favourite kind of LOLLIPOP; she then smiled a sinister but kind smile.

"This girl is your real SISTER, like you she was born with different coloured hair and her name is Yami. "Where were you before this?" I asked, "In a coma but who cares lets go upstairs" Yami said then dragged me upstairs to her room.

"How many chara`s do u have" Yami asked excitedly. "How do you know about chara`s "I asked. "I got one chara and 3 eggs but any way how many do you have" she said. "I got 4" I said.

Her room was originally Ami`s but even thought they killed her today I wondered how they were able to change the room completely in only 5 hours.

It was really gothic and nice and it was big…

"Can I see your chara" I asked.

Yuri she called and out came girl version of Yoru with bat wings.

Aww your chara is so cute Amu said. Yuri also had black hair only this time she had pink streaks. "Yo I`m Yuri and if you upset me or Yami … Your gonna get it". I got a bit scared their cos after Yuri said that they both started smiling again. I think she was a mind reader and she probably changed her mind a lot. She also had a real black rose in her, I felt really lucky to have such a beautiful sister. Also she was cute and she looked like a lollita but gothic at the same time.

She smiled and this time she showed her teeth. Omg she has fangs and their so cute" I squealed in my mind. Then she repeated exactly what I had just squealed, I was a bit shocked but I don't have anything against Yami.

Yami P.O.V

So this was the sister I never knew, she was quite interesting and she was in me too. Well this is going smoothly, she was nice and we were both very a-like.

Next day

"Amu you have to take care of Yami at school" said mama "and let her in to your group too".

"Mama I'll miss you" Yami said and hugged mama.

Amu P.O.V

I didn`t expect that. When we got to school a flock of lovesick boys surrounded me and Yami.

Later we met up with the gang. And we go there, everyone's jaws were open.

OmG …

Ikuto: who`s the cutie

Kyo: I`ll take her she`s my type

Rima: ~smirk~ ~smirk~

Nagihiko and Kukai: ~whistle~

Rima: ~beats up nagi~

Utau: beats up Kukai 2 times worse

Utau: ~smirk~

Yaya: omg

Kairi: the pleasure is-

Minna: shutup Kairi

Kairi: ….

Kukai: ~clings to Utau~

"This is Yami my real sister" I said

Yami smirked at them.

"YO" Yami said coolly.

She looked like a beautiful black angel standing next to Utau. Utau keeps smirking a lot today.

Kyo walks up to Yami and eyes her up and down, left and right.

"Yes what can id o for you" asked Yami

"Kyo get away from her now or feel the rathe growled the Tskuyomi`s in unison.

"Well like brother, like sister" everyone said.

Utau, Rima and Yaya ran up to Yami and started touching her long wavy hair.

Nagihiko goes up to see her hair but Rima growls at him and he moves back in fear (poor Nagi)

"Ahh time for class ne Amu NE AMU, AMU" Yami said.

"Hai nani, ahhhh gomei" stuttered Amu.

"" Yami said lifelessly

"Lol good one" laughed Kyo.

"u wanna die" Yami said coldly.

"No not planning to at the moment" laughed Kyo a bit scared but impressed.

Ok that's the end until the next chappy cya next tie ….


End file.
